Night of the Phoenix
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: When a virus hits Hogwarts a lot of students are hit with life threating illness. The only cure is Phoenix tears. But Fawkes has gone missing. and guess who has to track him down
1. Default Chapter

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating_**: PG  
**_Genre:_** Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting:_** All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Malfoy

**_Part 1_**

The day started out normal enough. But then they always do, right before something happens. And that day, something terrible was going to happen. It happened just after the last lesson of the day, in this case, potions. Harry Potter headed straight for the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron, however, had to head back to the common room. Sitting down at the table, Harry looked around. The Great Hall was incredibly empty for this time of day. He couldn't believe that so many students had head back to common rooms before eating. Suddenly Neville sat beside him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, in a scared voice. Harry looked blankly at him.

"I dunno, I guess they had other stuff to do before eating." Neville shook his head wildly.

"No, they've vanished" Harry gave a laugh.

"Don't be stupid Neville! How could they just vanish!"

"I'm serious Harry! Lavender headed to the common room between Potions and Divination, but she never turned up at divination!" Harry hesitated. Some Hufflepuff students had been talking in Herbology as well, that some friends of theirs had headed to their common room but hadn't returned. Harry suddenly felt sick, as he remembered Ron and Hermione had headed back to the common room. He stood up, about to go after them when Professor McGonagall entered the hall.

"Everyone remain in your seats" she called out " No one is to leave the hall"

Harry sank back in his chair, his stomach felt like it was full of ice. What was happening? Had something happened to all the students who had headed back to the common rooms? He was incredibly worried about Hermione and Ron now. What if something had happened to them too. The murmuring that echoed around the half empty hall seemed to reflect Harry's thought, apparently he wasn't the only one who was worried. Neville was panicking still, next to Harry. It was almost a relief when Dumbledore entered the hall. However, the look on the headmasters face was not very reassuring. And when he spoke, his words made Harry feel even worse.

"Students, Teachers and Ghosts. An epidemic appears to have hit the school today. It seems a rare virus has entered the common rooms of the school. This virus is incredibly rare, targeting only young people who know magic. It feeds on the magic, gradually destroying the students magic ability. I am also afraid that it had caught hold of every student who has visited the common rooms today."

Harry felt awful, Ron and Hermione had only just headed up there. Was it possible that one of the teachers had stopped them? Harry had a horrible suspicion that it hadn't happened. Dumbledore continued his speech.

"unfortunately, merely taking the students magic potential is not the worst of this virus. After it has consumed all of a persons magical ability I am afraid to say that its victim… dies." There was an outbreak of cries in the hall. No one seemed to have a clue what to do. Dumbledore continued in his speech "Nobody is to go near the Common rooms." He turned, about to leave the great hall. As he passed Harry though, he asked him to follow him. Harry obliged, and he and Dumbledore headed up to Dumbledore office.

Inside the office Dumbledore turned to Harry. Harry couldn't help himself

"There must be some way to help our friends!" he said.

Dumbledore turned away slightly, Harry noticed a troubled expression on his face.

"Indeed there is. Phoenix tears can heal the victims of the virus in an instant" Harry breathed a slight sigh of relief, Fawkes could heal the students, there was no problem. But Dumbledore continued "Unfortunately, Fawkes has gone missing. We have no way we can heal the students without him." Harry stared at Dumbledore, he felt his last hope slipping away. But Dumbledore looked at Harry, before continuing "I need you to find Fawkes for me Harry. He trusts you. I would go myself, but I need to stay here, to make sure the virus doesn't take any more victims. I am aware you can handle yourself, and Fawkes will not flee from you. You must find him, you are the only hope for the school."

"Me? But…"

"Without your help, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will perish" The sickness crept up on Harry again. So Ron and Hermione had caught the virus. He nodded slightly, indicating that he would search for Fawkes. "Excellent" Cried Dumbledore "I cannot give you much help, however, this crystal will help you to travel around. I have no clue as to where Fawkes could be. The best place to start would be a wizarding town in the south. Good luck Harry! The school is counting on you"

END OF PART 1


	2. night of the phoenix part 2

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating_**: PG  
**_Genre:_** Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting:_** All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Malfoy

**_Part 2  
_**  
Harry left Dumbledore's office, his head spinning with thoughts. Dumbledore had just rested the burden of saving the entire school squarely on his, Harry's, shoulders. He gazed at the crystal. Dumbledore had told Harry how it worked. Apparently, you gazed into it, thinking about the place you wanted to go, and it teleported you there. Easy enough. But tracking down one phoenix, who could be anywhere? Was it possible? It must be, thought Harry, otherwise the burden placed onto him was impossible. Was all of this, though, some scheme of Dumbledore's to give the school hope? They all knew he was able to do what was supposedly impossible. If nothing else proved it, the fact that Voldemort had been defeated when he attacked Harry as an infant was proof enough. Yet, this task looked as though there was no plausible solution. He was brought back from his thoughts, aware that someone had shouted to him. He looked up. Malfoy was leaning almost casually against the front door. Harry felt irritated. He didn't have time to deal with Malfoy. He needed to find Fawkes as soon as possible. But the look on Malfoy's face showed that he had no intention of letting Harry pass. Harry glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked sharply.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter. Out to save the day again?" Harry scowled.

"I don't have time for this Malfoy! Those who have been infected are depending on me. Now move."

Malfoy didn't show any signs of moving at all. "Dammit Malfoy! Do you want everyone to die? I saw your house table. More than half of the Slytherins have been infected." This seemed to stir something in Malfoy's face. He stood up slowly, staring at Harry.

"Including Crabbe and Goyle." he said, softly. Harry felt surprised. He had never really thought that Malfoy had any emotions at all. Now it seemed he was upset by the prospect of Crabbe and Goyle dying. He was also shocked to find a slight twinge of sorrow for Malfoy. Sure, Crabbe and Goyle were not the most intelligent students, but they were Malfoy's friends. Well, at least, if the word could apply to, well, Slytherins. Harry never thought he would feel sorry for Malfoy, but he felt, all of a sudden that he could relate to Malfoy's feelings.

"Then why are you standing in my way? If you move I can find Fawkes and cure them!" Malfoy smirked.

"You really think I'm going to let you get all of the glory for saving the school?" Harry stared at Malfoy.

"Your going to let everyone to die just because you don't want me to get any glory?" Malfoy smiled evilly.

"Oh no. I'm going to find Fawkes in your place." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't be stupid! Fawkes doesn't know you, he'll just fly away. Anyway, you have no idea where to start looking or how to get there!" Malfoy's smile disappeared. It seemed that he hadn't thought about that. A voice behind him caused Harry to turn again. It was Dumbledore.

"It seems that Mr Malfoy wishes to join you on your quest Harry" Harry felt almost grateful. At least Dumbledore would forbid Malfoy to go, and Harry would be able to carry on with his quest without having to argue any further. Dumbledore continued to speak. "I think that it would be a good idea. It would indeed be hard for one person alone to find out anything about Fawkes' location. Yes. It would be a god plan for Mr Malfoy to join you." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Dumbledore was agreeing to let Malfoy join him? It had to be some kind of joke. He glanced quickly at Malfoy, who had an expression of smug happiness on his face, of knowing that he had got his way.

"Professor…" Harry began, but Dumbledore silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Now, more than ever, is a time for co-operation, not futile arguments, do you agree Harry?" Harry nodded, realising that he couldn't win. "And, besides, Mr Malfoy wishes to join you to help his own friends." Harry turned, about to leave. But Dumbledore stopped him quickly. "One more thing I must add. It is essential that you both work together to find Fawkes. Argument at this delicate time could lead to a disastrous drop in the number of students here. Good luck, both of you. Oh, and I forgot to give you this Harry, in case you were wondering why I was here." Dumbledore handed over a small mirror. Harry stared in astonishment. "Yes, it is, indeed, the exact same type of mirror that Sirius had. This way, we can communicate, if things go wrong, or if you are in a difficult situation. Now, Good luck, and pray for those infected." Harry took the mirror, and without another word, and with Malfoy just behind him, left Hogwarts.

END OF PART 2


	3. night of the phoenix part 3

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating_**: PG  
**_Genre:_** Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting:_** All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Malfoy

**_Part 3_**

Harry headed straight towards Hagrid's hut. Malfoy jogged slightly to catch up with him.

"Oi, Potter! Where do you think your going? The gates the other way!" Harry stopped suddenly, causing Malfoy to walk into him. They both fell to the floor. Harry pulled himself to his feet again, with an exasperated sigh.

"Listen, Malfoy. The town we need is miles away! It will take up to much time to walk out of Hogwarts and then fiddle around with the device Dumbledore gave us to travel distances. If we stop by Hagrid's, we can pick up a couple of Hippogriffs and fly there in no time." Malfoy stopped in the middle of standing up.

"Hi…Hi….Hippogriffs! Those things are lethal! Last time I went near one it nearly killed me!" Harry shook his head, annoyed.  
"It did not! It just scratched you, that's all." Malfoy glared angrily at Harry, scrambling completely to his feet.  
"Listen, Potter, I'm not going to go near those awful things!" Harry grinned

"Well, I guess that means I'm on my own then! Too bad!" he was unsuccessful about hiding the joy from his voice. But Malfoy glared at him with malice deep in his eyes. Harry saw the look Malfoy gave him and realised that there was no way he could get rid of Malfoy, short of knocking him out and running. But then Dumbledore would know that he had done it. Harry was left with no choice but to talk Malfoy into riding a hippogriff.

"Listen, I know you're a complete coward Malfoy, but if you want to save the Slytherins you have no choice but to fly on a hippogriff." Harry felt a wave of pleasure at the indignant look on Malfoy's face at being called a coward. Malfoy threw his head high and sauntered past Harry, towards Hagrid's hut. Harry suppressed a snigger at his high and mighty attitude, and followed him.  
They approached Hagrid's hut just as Hagrid emerged from the forbidden forest. He was leading a beautiful golden brown hippogriff, with eyes that glinted in the sun. Malfoy gave a whimper at the sight of the proud beast, which stood surveying the grounds as royalty might survey their kingdom. It turned its glossy head in the direction of Malfoy, giving him a haughty stare. Malfoy visibly slowed his pace, allowing Harry to approach Hagrid some way in front of him. Harry gave a wave as Hagrid tied the hippogriff to a tree.

"Harry! What are you doin' here?"

"Hi Hagrid, we're on a mission from Dumbledore to retrieve Fawkes. We need to borrow a hippogriff" Hagrid nodded seriously. Harry guessed that he would probably know about the mission, as the virus spreading throughout the school was hardly a secret.

"fair enough. You wanna use Airyglyph there. He's one o' the fastest hippogriffs 'ere. You'll find Fawkes in no time!"

"Great! Thanks Hagrid!" Harry turned to Malfoy, who was cowering a little way away. "Malfoy, come on! Airyglyph can take us to the village." Malfoy made no move to approach the hippogriff. Harry could hear Hagrid nearby, trying not to laugh at Malfoy. Harry, sniggering to himself, turned back to the creature. He approached it boldly, faltering slightly as it swivelled its head around to look directly at him. Harry had never realised how sharp the hippogriffs beaks were. He heard Malfoy shout behind him.

"What's the matter Potter, afraid are you?" Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance, facing Airyglyph. He remembered a lesson from a care of magical creatures' class. He had to bow to the hippogriff in order to gain its trust. He took a deep breath. Airyglyph looked far less amiable than Buckbeak, the hippogriff who Malfoy claimed had mauled him. That story was partly true, Malfoy had been scratched by Buckbeak, but only because he had insulted him. Hippogriffs were proud creatures. Harry had saved Buckbeak from execution, using the creature to rescue his godfather, Sirius. They had flown away that night. Harry slowly bowed to Airyglyph, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, as he realised that the hippogriff had not taken his eyes off of Harry. He straightened up, trying not to look the regal figure in the eye. The hippogriff eyed him a moment longer, ending its surveillance by looking at Malfoy. Harry distinctly heard Malfoy whimper again, as Airyglyph's gaze drifted back to Harry. The magnificent creature bowed back to Harry, elegantly, and gracefully. Harry approached him, and carefully stroked his neck feathers. He turned back to Malfoy.

"Come on, hurry up will you! We need to leave immediately!" Harry could see that Malfoy was not at all happy having to approach Airyglyph, but he had no other choice. Slowly, hesitantly, Malfoy copied Harry's actions, receiving, in return, an elegant bow from Airyglyph. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he hauled himself up on Airyglyph's back. As much as he hated Malfoy, as Hagrid helped him up on the hippogriff behind Harry, he was almost glad of the company. He knew he would hate having to go on this quest alone. He waved goodbye to Hagrid as Airyglyph took off into the air. Malfoy clung onto Harry frantically. As the hippogriff swooped over the grounds, making for the clear sky to the south, Harry looked down at the castle, declining slowly as they gained more distance.  
"Hold on Ron, Hermione. We'll find Fawkes, no matter what." Airyglyph climbed higher, breaking through the clouds, and Hogwarts was lost to sight. Harry prayed that they would find Fawkes in time.

END OF PART 3


	4. night of the phoenix part 4

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Genre: _**Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting: _**All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters: _**Harry, Malfoy

_**Part 4**_

Malfoy clung onto the back of Harry's robes, whimpering slightly. Harry couldn't help but grin, although he was not very happy with an enemy of his sitting right behind him. Airyglyph flew quite high, the wind whistling through Harry's hair as the hippogriff soared above the clouds. The air was incredibly cold, however, and Harry was starting to go numb with the cold. He shuddered slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind buffeted them. His sudden movement made Malfoy almost lose his grip.

"Hey! Watch it! I almost fell Potter!" Harry grinned to himself, refusing to answer Malfoy's anger. He entertained thoughts of knocking him off Airyglyph's back, dreaming about life without the Slytherin. But he knew he would never get away with it. Instead, he lent over Airyglyph's side, gazing down at the landscape spread out for miles below him. Rivers flowed as if somebody had merely embroidered them onto the landscape, they were so high up, and everything looked so small. Villages flitted by every now and again. Harry found himself wondering where they were. They had been flying for what seemed like hours. Harry felt stiff from sitting still so long. He gave a sigh, shifting slightly on Airyglyph's back. Just then, the hippogriff started sloping downwards, steeply. Harry clung to the feathers that graced his back, shouting at Malfoy to hold on. They were descending steeply now, the ground rushing up towards them. Harry saw a town rearing up as they drew closer. The wizarding town Dumbledore had spoken off! Airyglyph turned in an elegant swoop before coming into a steady landing just outside the town. He ran along the ground for a few steps, before halting. Harry slipped off the hippogriffs back, patting his head gently. Beside him, Malfoy fell off Airyglyph's back, desperate in his effort to escape from the creature. Harry laughed at him, as he lay awkwardly on the ground. Swearing, Malfoy pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Harry. Stifling more laughter Harry led Airyglyph to a nearby lamppost, tying the hippogriff to it loosely. He stroked the creature's neck feathers before turning back to the town. He watched a couple of children playing what was unmistakeably gobstones in the middle of the street.

"Looks like this is the place Dumbledore meant." He said, turning back to Malfoy.

"Let's see if we can find Fawkes and get back to the school."

The boys walked into town, gazing around at the activities. Harry thought about how different this place was from Hogsmeade. It was almost rustic, old fashioned. He found it strange though. Hermione had told him that Hogsmeade was the only complete wizarding town in England. He didn't remember flying over the sea at any point. He supposed that this was more a village than a town. Just a small community of wizards, instead of a large town like Hogsmeade. He pushed the thoughts out of his head though, determined to find Fawkes before it was too late.

Harry and Malfoy walked through the streets of the village, searching. Harry was starting to notice the strange looks they were receiving from the inhabitants of the town. It made him feel strangely uneasy. But he also realised that there was no way him and Malfoy were going to find Fawkes without help. Taking a deep breath, he decided to approach a villager and ask them if they had seen Fawkes. He approached a woman walking the opposite way.

"Excuse Me," he asked, as politely as he could, trying to ignore the look on her face as he spoke to her. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a phoenix around here would you?" At this the woman gave a gasp, and cast a fearful look over her shoulder at a hill behind her, before running away, not answering Harry's question. Malfoy sniggered behind Harry at the woman's reaction. Resisting the urge to thump him, Harry walked back.

"She looked at that hill before leaving. Perhaps we should try looking there," Harry suggested. Malfoy shrugged

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get out of here as soon as we can. This town is so dull." Harry shook his head and turned, walking toward the hill.

They reached the foot of the hill, and, after a long climb managed to get to the top. However, once they were there it was clear there was nothing significant around the hill. Malfoy sat down heavily on the floor.

"Well, Saint Potter, that was a waste of time. Any other brilliant ideas?" he asked, scathingly. Harry cast around the hill, looking for some way to prove himself right. But he saw nothing. Night was drawing on fast now, and the sun was setting in a blaze of colours over to the west. Harry sat down as well, trying to think of the next move. He couldn't help but admire the colours the countryside went under the setting sun, and he rested his head on his knees, watching the sun setting. Malfoy sat to the left of him, clearly bored, his head resting on his left hand. As the last ray of the sun died away, however, he sat up. Harry glanced at him, just as he muttered

"What's that noise?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What noise? I can't hear anything." Malfoy stood up.

"How can you not hear it? It's a sort of rumbling sound!" Harry stood slowly and walked over to where Malfoy was. Sure enough, as he approached a deep rumbling sound came to his ears, faintly at first, but growing louder as he neared Malfoy. He glanced at Malfoy, feeling apprehensive, when the rumbling died down, and a loud, unearthly screech filled the air, making Malfoy shout out in fear. Harry jumped at the screech and shouted at Malfoy

"It's coming from under the hill! We have to get to the bottom!" With that, he turned and ran down the hill. Malfoy stood for a few moments, the screech filling the air around him, before deciding to run after Harry, unnerved by the screech.

END OF PART 4


	5. night of the phoenix part 5

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Genre: _**Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting: _**All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters: _**Harry, Malfoy

_**Part 5**_

The two boys ran down the hill, trying not to stumble in their haste. They reached the bottom simultaneously, both gasping for breath. All echoes of the screech had died away, and there was no rumbling to give away where it had come from. Drawing in deep breaths between words, Malfoy managed to speak.

"Where did it come from?" Harry looked around, chest heaving, wondering the same thing. There was no sign of an entrance, at least not on this side of the hill. But Harry was determined to find out where the screech came from. The chances were that it would be some clue as to the whereabouts of Fawkes, and therefore one-step closer to saving Ron and Hermione. There had to be an opening somewhere. Harry's breathing was slowly returning to normal. As his breathing slowed, he straightened up.

"Come on, we have to check around the hill. There must be an opening somewhere!" Malfoy nodded, breathing still heavy. He to straightened up, staggering slightly over to where Harry stood. He then gasped out a few words.

"And if it's hidden?" Harry swallowed.

"Then we search around until we find the way in!" Malfoy gave a snort of laughter and started to walk slowly around the hill. Harry gazed after him. How long could it take to find an opening? Not that long, surely. With a sigh, Harry joined Malfoy in searching.

Midnight was drawing on; darkness had long ago enveloped the hillside. Two beams of light from each boy's wand were illuminating parts of the hill as they continued on their search. Both were covered in scratches and small cuts from their fruitless clawing through the brambles that littered the hill. Harry felt sure he had twisted his ankle at least twenty times in the countless rabbit holes overlaid with patches of heather and more brambles, hidden from the limited sight provided by the Lumos incantation. It seemed impossible that they would ever find the entrance they desperately sought. Malfoy gave a sigh of exasperation and collapsed on a gentle slope of the hill.

"This is stupid Potter!" he sneered. "There probably isn't even an entrance." Harry stood over Malfoy. He privately agreed with Malfoy, but would never allow himself to reveal this fact to his worst enemy.

"We can't give up! It must be around here somewhere." Malfoy glared at Harry.

"Open your eyes Potter! We don't know what we're looking for. For all we know there could be a passage into town to here. We'll never find a way in." He made a good argument. Harry couldn't see any way of finding this entrance either. He didn't even know if an entrance existed. If only Hermione was here. She would probably know a spell for revealing passageways. With a sigh, he turned around, facing the small dark mass that was the town.

"We can't give up" he murmured. "There has to be a way." just then Harry heard the rumbling start up again. Suddenly Malfoy gave a yelp, and the reason why was soon obvious. The ground below Harry's feet started to shake. A small wave of excitement grasped him. They must be close. Another cry was heard from Malfoy, although this time it was abruptly cut off. A wave of terror overtook the joy in Harry's heart. He turned. Malfoy had vanished, and the grass he had been sitting on was ripped, half of it missing. What had happened to Malfoy? Fear engulfed Harry. Fear of being alone in a strange countryside, with no idea of what to do next. He took a few steps backwards, a whimper leaving his lips. The rumbling died down, yet no screech was heard this time. Harry ran to the spot Malfoy had been sitting, hoping for some sign of where he had vanished to.

Darkness was all around Draco. And silence. There was no sound to be heard. The air was warm and stuffy, and incredibly close. A jolt of panic flew through him. How much air was there here? He swallowed, and started to run his hands over the ground below him, searching for his wand. Panic had overtaken him. What had happened? He had been sitting on the hillside, and then, the next thing he knew, the ground seemed to have given way and he was suddenly in this place. He paused in the darkness, a frown creasing his forehead. There was something wrong here. The darkness was total, but his scrabbling on the ground had moved the earth that had apparently fallen in with him. Under his fingers now, instead of the crumbly texture of the earth, was a smooth, hard surface. Like some kind of metal. He ran his hands over it more, brushing more earth aside. A few grooves disrupted the smoothness of the surface. He drew his hands back. Carefully he climbed to his fee, cursing as he struck his head against a similar surface. He crouched again, raising his hand. Another hard flat surface formed the ceiling, and slanted upwards. To adjust to the shape of the hill, Malfoy assumed. He carefully felt around himself, trying to find some sort of wall he could follow, preferably out of this place. But there was none, at least not near enough for him to find. He didn't dare to move far without some kind of light, for fear of what he may find. He found himself wishing that Potter were here. There must be some way out of this place. Maybe he could find a way to break through the low ceiling. Anything so he was no longer alone in this sinister place.

END OF PART 5


	6. night of the phoenix part 6

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Genre: _**Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting: _**All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters: _**Harry, Malfoy

_**Part 6**_

Malfoy was cold. He had no idea how long he had been sitting inside the dark hillside. But there was no sign of Potter. He was starting to think that he should follow the hill upwards. Then the rumbling started again. It surrounded Draco, closing in on all sides. It was much louder in here as well. Draco gazed round in fear. Then he saw it. A small beam of light was coming from a downward direction. Maybe Potter had found a way in. He scrambled gratefully towards the light. But as he ran at a low crouch towards it the rumbling started to fade. He had been running for a while, he couldn't tell how far from his starting point he had come. The light died down along with the rumbling. Draco cursed as it faded and darkness swept back to engulf him. He collapsed backwards. Damn. He had been so close to somewhere to. But as the ringing in his ears from the rumbling faded, he heard another sound. A mournful song came from the direction he had seen the light. He had never heard anything like it, but he had a deep suspicion as to what it might be. Slowly he started forward again. The haunting melody became clearer as he neared, and he felt a great sorrow welling up inside him. He suddenly cursed as his head banged against something. He put his hand out. It appeared to be a wall. He had lost all sense of direction as he moved, but had found his way hear following the song. But now it surrounded him, as the rumbling had done earlier. And, as the rumbling had done, the singing faded to nothing. He had to choose a way to follow the wall. He could sense that the singer was nearby. He made up his mind and headed in a way in which the wall appeared to continue in the direction he had been heading.

Harry was leaning against a mound of earth. He had tried to dig away at the point where Malfoy had fallen, but to no avail. He had found nothing underneath the ground except more earth. Still, unrelenting he had dug for over four hours, determined to find Malfoy, no matter what. At last, he had given up, and hauled himself out of the hole in which he had dug around him. He collapsed against the loose earth, gasping for breath. Then the rumbling had started again. He hadn't the strength to dive back down in the hole and search while it continued, instead, he was forced to lie there and listen. He wondered what had happened to Malfoy. Was he even still alive?

Draco gulped. He had followed the wall to a chamber, this one lit dimly. A man been pottering around in this chamber, muttering to himself, and writing things on a bit of parchment. Every so often he would wave his hand. Draco watched him continue this for a while, hidden behind some crates, before the man had glanced up at a clock, thrown down the parchment and exited the chamber. Only then did he dare to stir. He glanced at where the man had looked before leaving. It was nearing six in the morning! Draco wondered if Potter had been up on the hill alone for the last few hours, or if he had gone somewhere else. Feeling happier now that there was some light, Draco looked around the room. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a part of the room that had been blocked from view from his hiding place. In a cage, apparently asleep now, were three magnificent birds, and he knew instinctively that they were phoenixes. But their plumage had lost the glimmer that it should have, instead, being duller. Draco crept to the notes that the man had thrown down. He picked them up, reading them quickly. His eyes widened in amazement at what he read. He shoved the notes in his robes, and gazed around. Now what?

Harry jolted and sat up. He had drifted to sleep. The sun was in the sky now, and he gazed around. Now what? A shout made him turn.

"Oi, Potter!" despite himself Harry felt relieved as the figure of Malfoy came into view.

"You're ok!" Malfoy sneered.

"No thanks to you Potter." Harry didn't bother to point out that he had dug half of the mountain apart with his bare hands. He shook his head. Malfoy spoke again.

"I think I may have found out why Fawkes is missing!" he said, pulling a slip of parchment out of his robes.

END OF PART 6


	7. night of the phoenix part 7

**NIGHT OF THE PHOENIX**

**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Genre: _**Adventure/ vague mystery  
**_Setting: _**All over the place, including different dimensions, other planets and vague places that fit nowhere.  
**_Main Characters: _**Harry, Malfoy

_**Part 7**_

Harry read through the slip of parchment. He frowned at it. To tell the truth he felt jealous that Malfoy had discovered such an important piece of evidence to what might have happened to Fawkes. And if the notes he was reading were correct, terror engulfed him. Only a maniac could come up with such an awful plan. His insides felt like ice. Malfoy watched him carefully for a reaction. The notes had disgusted him as well. After his initial amazement, while trying to find a way out of the hill, shock replaced the excitement of finding the whereabouts of Fawkes before Potter had. He hadn't grasped the idea as fast as Harry had, because he had been too afraid to fall asleep. Yet as it hit him the immensity of the man he had seen below ideas was sickening. Harry shook his head after coming to the end of the parchment.

"Have I got this right" he asked slowly. Malfoy's eyes, which had drifted away from Harry during his recollection, snapped back on him, listening intently to Harry's interpretation. "This guy, he stole phoenixes in the hope that the phoenix tears would resurrect Voldemort." a shudder ran through Malfoy at the Dark Lords name. But he was interested that Harry refused to interpret the entire parchment. He nodded, and then recited the rest of the ideas of the man below.

"Not just that, he thinks that phoenix tears mixed with the souls of wizards and witches who have been poisoned." Harry and Malfoy's eyes met. Neither could bring himself to say the next part. The souls in question were that of the other students at Hogwarts. But that brought another problem to light. None of the phoenixes below had been Fawkes. The man must have him somewhere. Harry stuffed the parchment in one of his pockets.

"We have to go back underground."

Malfoy shuddered as he and Harry stood at a hidden entrance at the bottom of the hill. It was covered by long, unkempt grass, hiding a cave entrance from view. A metal door had been fixed, and enchanted with various charms to make the metal look like a part of the hill. Harry had to admit, if Malfoy hadn't sworn that this was where he had come out, that he would never have believed that this was the right place. Taking a deep breath, Harry muttered _Lumos_ and the tip of his wand lighted up. He then took a few steps forward, pushing the metal door open, and disappearing into the hill. Malfoy immediately hurried after him, not wanting to be alone outside.

Harry's wand lit up the walls. There was nothing to spectacular about the underground passage. The walls were built of a smooth, dark metal, that seemed to absorb the light that touched it. The floor was similar, although it had wavy groves running across it. Probably for some kind of grip, Harry supposed, since the floor was so smooth. Harry jumped as something brushed against him. He spun around to see Malfoy, looking paler than normal in the darkness, a look of fear on his face. Harry felt a small shred of sympathy. He could only imagine what it must of felt like coming along this passage alone, with no idea what could be around the next corner. It would be even worse in the dark, as Harry knew Malfoy had been. He steeled himself and continued up the passage. A dim light came into view up ahead. Harry felt Malfoy's hand on his arm.

"That's the room with the phoenixes." Harry nodded and they headed up to the room.

The light grew a little stronger as they neared, and Harry stopped his Lumos spell. They entered the room, and Harry gazed around. There were crates to one side of the room, the same ones Malfoy had hidden behind. Various contraptions littered the place, Harry had no clue what most of them did. To one of the sides was a cage, containing the three phoenixes. Harry gazed at them, double checking that none of the cages contained Fawkes. His heart felt sad and the dull, faded colour of their normally vibrant plumage. He dreaded to think what sort of state Fawkes would be in when they found him. Malfoy walked over to Harry. He pointed to a doorway on the other side of the crates.

"That's where I came from. That doorway over there," He pointed to the last doorway leading to the room, "Is where the man went." Harry nodded.

"We had better go the way you came form and see if we can find your wand. I have a feeling we may need to fight." Malfoy nodded and they headed up the passageway.

END OF PART 7


End file.
